Hair
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Chad's hair is perfect, as everyone knows. So why would he change it? Perhaps because he's noticed other people's hair...and how one particular person always seems to change her hairstyle.


A/N: Hello! It's me again. :D So this was a totally random one-shot; Carma – **Demi-Fan-Channy**, that is, although I'm sure you all know whom I'm talking about :P – suggested that I write about hair. I'm pretty sure it was a joke, but it got me thinking about everyone's hair. And then I decided to write it down. And it ended up being written down like Chad would have seen it, somehow. So…well, that's it, really. Here's the one-shot, hope you enjoy! :D

**Hair**

Chad Dylan Cooper was particular about his appearance. After all, living in Hollywood for basically all of his life made him more sensitive than your average 17-year-old in jeans and a T-shirt to the importance of dressing well and maintaining his naturally appealing features.

There were many components that made up the physical perfection of Chad Dylan Cooper. There was the smile, the smile with one corner slightly higher than the other, as if he was sharing a secret joke with you and only you. There were the eyes, the eyes that sparkled and winked and conveyed more emotion than the rest of him ever betrayed. And there was the hair.

Naturally highlighted, expertly windswept, carefully combed. It was, as usual, flawless. Chad smirked to himself in the mirror as he tossed his hair to the side, testing its ability to be arrogantly flicked to the right and reveal flashing eyes, as was his wont when he came across pretty girls.

Not that any of the pretty girls around Condor Studios had hair that could rival his own. None of the boys could either. Especially those Randoms.

Nico in particular. The guy didn't even _have_ hair! It was just...a head. That was generally hidden by a hat.

No, Nico didn't even come _close_ to Chad Dylan Cooper in the hair department (or any other department, really). In fact, Nico's lack of hair disqualified him completely from even having a _chance_ at glory (not that he would have gotten it anyways).

Now Nico's friend, Grady; he had some more potential. But you know, it isn't hard to have more hair potential than a guy who was practically bald. Grady's hair was blonde (which was the best color for guys, in Chad's ever-so-humble opinion), but in every other aspect, it didn't look much like Chad's at all. It sort of clung to his forehead, in a weird, sweaty-looking kind of way. Not to mention it was far greasier than Chad's ever was.

Clearly, there was no threat - Chad was most definitely superior to Grady.

The only other blonde at_ So Random! _was Tawni, Chad's paramour of younger days. She was, without a doubt, beautiful - obviously, otherwise he never would have dated her, even if they were only five years old at the time. But Chad was still completely assured that his hair was unchallenged when it came to quality.

After all, his hair framed his face perfectly. Hers was a bit off, slightly too voluminous to work perfectly with her face. Oftentimes it looked as though her face was lost in a sea of golden locks. Whereas Chad's hair both looked amazing and accentuated his facial features as well. Though Tawni was a closer competitor than any of her castmates thus far, she simply couldn't compare to the greatest actor of their generation.

Speaking of talent and lack thereof, Sonny had possibly the most intriguing hair out of all of the Randoms. It was constantly evolving. When Chad had first met her, it was dark brown and piled into a monument of some sort that measured at least two feet.

Granted, that was actually a wig for some kind of sketch, but Chad hadn't known that at the time - that was before he had hired people to find out as much as they could about So Random! and keep him up-to-date on all the latest happenings on Stage 3. Not that he cared. It was simply to keep an eye on the competition. A very, very close eye.

When Chad saw her next, Sonny had hair that appeared more normal. Light brown, a bit thin and flat, reaching to just past her shoulders. Nothing special.

It was almost disappointing, in a way; Chad had hoped that someone with such a bright personality and huge smile (not to mention a loud voice) would, at the very least, have hair that was somewhat appealing.

Thankfully, though, it improved from there. For the next few months, Sonny's hair appeared a shade or two darker than when they had the musical chairs showdown. It was also wavy most of the time, which Chad assumed was her attempt to conceal her lack of volume.

He approved of this hairstyle, though it certainly wasn't up to his par, or even Tawni's. It was somewhere in between Grady and Tawni on Chad's scale, which calculated that with her current hair, she would attract people like James Conroy. Moreover, it could be considered cute by some people. Not that those people would ever admit it. On purpose, at least.

But since it was Sonny's hair, it inevitably had to change. By the time they had the Blossom Scout cookie debacle, it was black and straight. It also appeared to be shorter, but Chad wasn't positive - her previous hairstyle had been wavy, as mentioned previously, and waves were extremely misleading when it came to length.

Chad wasn't quite sure what to think of this hair. It was...different, surely. But the color didn't really work with her newly tanned skin, and the utter straightness of her hair contrasted sharply with the shape of her head, making her face seem more - rounded. It simply wasn't Sonny's best look.

Luckily, her hair didn't stay that way for long. Instead, it grew out much longer, almost to her waist, settling into loose curls and waves that looked much more natural and set off the angles of her face. The black color stayed, but Sonny's tan soon wore off, which made the black look much nicer.

When Chad saw Sonny like this for the first time, he didn't know what to say. Of course, it didn't help that she was wearing a skirt (something she had rarely worn before, especially one of that length and without leggings or long socks) at the time; Chad didn't know whether he should study her new hair more or gape at her legs (were they always that long?).

Unbeknownst to him at the time, Chad had fallen in love with two different people. He had fallen in love with the cute, bubbly brunette who argued with him and smiled as wide as her face could stretch. He had fallen in love with the gorgeous, confident black-haired teenager who tossed her hair and smiled just enough for her lips to curve. And he didn't know which one he preferred.

Until he finally asked Sonny to go out on a date with him. He soon realized during the course of dinner that she was actually both Sonnys - _all_ the Sonnys - rolled into one perfect package that was his girlfriend, no matter what her hair looked like.

And so, when his hairstylist suggested a new look, Chad grinned. Gone was his windswept hair that flicked to the side like it was born to do so; in its place was shorter hair that was combed into perfection, a golden crown atop his head. Chad was sure that this new look was even more swoon-worthy than his last; more importantly, it was superior to everyone else's.

But most importantly of all, Sonny loved to run her fingers through it. And Chad would take that over the screams of a thousand fangirls any time.

A/N: Wow. Random _and _cheesy. XD Review if you loved _Falling for the Falls_ (which means everyone who reads this should review, right? :P Haha)! Oh, and by the way – I posted another one-shot the other day called **Princess Sonny**, which is under the **Friends4Change** account. Just FYI. :D Now, review! ;)


End file.
